


My Golden Valentine

by SunnieBelle



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alaska, F/M, Metacrisis Doctor (Doctor Who), Pete's World (Doctor Who), Rose Tyler Loves the Doctor, The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Rose Tyler Fluff, Travel, Tumblr: doctorroseprompts, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnieBelle/pseuds/SunnieBelle
Summary: The Doctor works diligently to give Rose a Valentine's Day experience she will never forget.





	My Golden Valentine

Rose Tyler’s day had been decidedly unpleasant, frustrating, and stressful. It seemed like one thing after another had gone wrong, and just when she thought things were looking up, something else would happen to prove her wrong. The icing on the cake had been the unexpected field assignment in which she almost lost a member of her team. 

What she really needed was a cuppa and a hug from her Doctor. She knew the latter would help her forget her awful day. She would have visited him in his workshop at Torchwood earlier in the day, but he had taken the day off today for a reason he refused to reveal to her. 

Rose pulled into the carpark of the flat she shared with her half-human, half-Time Lord Doctor. She walked to the flat’s side entrance and slid her key into the lock of the door with a tired sigh, then moved through the entry hall that deadened into the kitchen. She set her bag down on a chair, stripped off her leather jacket and hung it on the back of the chair. Tea was her first order of business and she pulled out her favorite mug and the tea container and walked over to the stove to turn the burner on under the kettle. 

A flash of color in her peripherals caught her attention, though, and she turned to look at the kitchen table, causing her to promptly forget everything she had previously been doing. She was thankful she didn’t have anything in her hands, since she was sure that she would not have been able to hold anything, given her shock. 

The round kitchen table had a gold lace table cloth draped over it and a thin layer of red rose petals were scattered across the intricate lace pattern. Sitting atop the petals was the most beautiful potted plant she thought she had ever seen. It was an orchid, a red orchid. The sight drew her in; she walked toward the table a bit dazed. When she was close enough, she bent slightly to inhale the lovely fragrance of the flowers, before her fingers gently caressed the tender petals of the naturally drooping plant. The color and the beauty of the plant were so mesmerizing it took her a moment to even notice the pink cardstock and envelope leaning against the base of the plant. 

She picked up the pink paper with a smile lighting her face. The first thing she noticed was the two gold roses embossed into opposite corners of the card, with curling ivy trailing the sides of the paper. Then she saw the fine, flowing script in the center, written in black ink. It read:

 

_My Golden Rose,_

_Will you be my Valentine?_

_Your Doctor_

 

Rose wasn’t aware of how big her smile had gotten until her cheeks started to ache. 

She loved being able to make that claim, that the Doctor was hers, and she loved to hear him declare that she was his own; but to see the two declarations from him in writing, made her heart flutter slightly.

“Oh, that wonderful man,” she murmured to herself. 

Her fingers traced the intricate pattern on the card and the Doctor’s writing for a moment, before turning her attention to the pink envelope still on the table. Inside she pulled out a small bundle of papers. Looking through them she found two first class zeppelin tickets from London to Fairbanks, Alaska and an information packet regarding their accommodations at a private cabin they would evidently be staying in.

“So, what’d’ya think?” the Doctor asked suddenly, making Rose look up quickly. “Would you like to go on an adventure with me?” he asked. 

She studied him a moment as he leaned against the wall looking completely at ease, but she could see the worried gleam in his eye, the fear that she might refuse him. As though she would ever refuse the Doctor! Especially when he had obviously put so much time and effort into a gesture that was so romantic and thoughtful. She felt her love for this man swell to the point she thought she might burst. 

Rose put down the papers she was still holding and walked over to him quickly. He pushed off from the wall as she moved toward him, his arms encircling her waist as her arms looped around his neck. She surprised him by suddenly pulling his head down as she raised herself up, her lips meeting his in a hard kiss; it quickly turned into a long and passionate kiss that left them both dizzy with the intensity of it. 

Rose finally pulled back with a soft popping noise and looked at her Doctor. She was satisfied to see a dazed look to his eyes and wanted to giggle at the way he had to clear his throat before speaking. 

“Should I take that as a yes, then?” he asked in a gruff whisper.

“’S a definite yes,” she said with an amused smile, before adding, “It was also a thank you.”

He tilted his head and asked, “What for?”

“For making my exceptionally bad day so much better. And for making me feel special and loved,” she said, running her hand through the hair at the back of his neck. 

He held her a little closer and said, “I’m sorry you had a bad day, but I’m glad that I could help make it better.”

He kissed her softly once more then peppered her face with kisses as he whispered, “You are special, and brilliant, and beautiful, and I love you, Rose Tyler.” By the time he was finished pressing light kisses to her face, she was giggling with happiness.

“I love you too, my Doctor,” she whispered back, capturing his lips with hers again. 

The Doctor offered to fix her a cuppa while she got comfortable, to which she readily agreed. When she had changed into more comfortable clothing, they settled together on the couch and he explained a bit more of his plans to her. 

“We leave for Alaska in three days. I’ve already cleared your schedule with Pete, who also promised he would not let Jackie or Torchwood disturb us for the week and a half we are on vacation,” he said, then paused a moment before continuing, “I know our first Valentine’s Day in this universe was not really good and that was my fault. I wanted to make it up to you this year.”

Rose’s traitorous mind went back to their first Valentine’s Day in Pete’s World. 

_It had only been a few weeks since the day she had found her Doctor, since they had fought and saved the whole of reality, and since she and the metacrisis Doctor had been left behind in Pete’s World. The first couple of weeks were the most difficult, while they were getting used to being together again._

_Rose felt like they were both walking on thin ice when they were around each other, but she tried her best to be understanding and patient. After all, the Doctor was adjusting to a new, part-human body, with ever-so-slightly different emotions and patterns of thinking, and a whole host of new human hormones. His TARDIS was gone—at least until the new one was grown—and with it his ability to travel through time and space, forcing him to live life on the slow path. And all of this in a completely different universe._

_She had gone through some very similar things when she had been trapped in Pete’s World, but she at least had several years to adjust._

_However, her breaking point arrived on Valentine’s Day. She spent a good portion of the day cooking him a special dinner and his favorite desert, banana cream pie._

_When he asked what the special occasion was, in regards to the special dinner, she stared at him for several long moments not knowing what to say. The longer she stayed quiet, the more worried he became, realizing he had blundered, but unsure what he had done wrong._

_“’S…’S Valentine’s Day,” she said in a hesitant whisper. She’d thought the holiday was important to them, since they had celebrated it for the first time shortly before she was trapped in Pete’s World._

_He sheepishly admitted that he had forgotten the holiday, in all the confusion of getting used to a new universe and new body._

_Almost immediately she dissolved into tears, no longer able to hold in her very real fears of being left behind and feeling very unwanted._

_The Doctor silently cursed himself and called himself every type of fool as he apologized profusely. He held her and reassured her repeatedly that he loved her very much, did want her and always would, and that he would never leave her and never abandon her. It took some time, but she finally quieted and they enjoyed the meal she had prepared._

_However, this situation was the catalyst for them having a much needed conversation. They both laid their fears and expectations down and were completely open and honest—this was something the Doctor had never been very good at or willing to do, but after seeing Rose so distraught and utterly crushed by his thoughtlessness, he was willing to do anything to make her understand how much he needed her and loved her._

_After their talk, they both felt like they were finally able to take their first steps toward feeling normal with each other again._

Rose pushed the memories aside and snuggled deeper into the Doctor’s side and sipped her tea. 

“You’ve already made it up to me, just by remembering,” she assured him, “and I don’t know that I’ve ever seen such gorgeous flowers. It’s all wonderful. Thank you, Doctor.” 

The Doctor bent his head down and kissed her softly, then she laid her head on his chest with a contented sigh.  

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Five days later Rose and the Doctor walked into their cabin and Rose instantly fell in love with the rustic but elegant design. It looked like a plain log cabin from the outside, but the inside was charming, cozy, and had multiple windows which nicely illuminated the dark wood furnishings and light wood walls and floors. A white plush sofa situated in front of the fireplace looked very inviting and Rose imagined that she would enjoy curling up against the Doctor in front of a roaring fire at night.

She also admired the white down bedding on the King size mattress. Before she could allow her mind to wander too far into what she envisioned the two of them doing on that bed, she walked over to the Doctor and wound her arms around his waist and placed her cheek against his chest, enjoying the steady rhythm of his single heartbeat. It had taken her a while to get used to hearing it rather the staccato of the double heartbeat, but the sound was now familiar and comforting.

“Thank you for this, Doctor. ’S lovely,” she said as she drew back to look at his smiling face. Evidently he was very pleased with himself over his plans coming together and her enjoyment of them.

“I’m glad you think so. This was a place that I had always wanted to take you and you’ll see why by the end of our trip,” he said as he waggled his eyebrows.

“You think you’re so impressive,” she said, with a teasing smile. 

“Oi! I am so impressive!” he retorted, his voice squeaking slightly as he faked offense. 

Her smile turned coy and she added a seductive lilt to her voice, “Are you planning to impress me with your moves, Doctor?”

“If my memory serves me correctly, Rose Tyler, I’ve impressed you quite a few times with my moves. ’Course, I wouldn’t want to boast,” he said as his hands lowered to her hips and pulled her closer. A shiver ran through her as a warm sensation spiraled through her. 

She couldn’t help but remember a conversation they’d had long ago that was very similar to this, and she smiled in fond remembrance of her first Doctor, almost hearing his Northern accent as they flirted.

“Yes, Doctor, I must admit you are quite impressive,” she said, giving him the tongue-touched smile he could rarely resist, just before he captured her lips with his own.

She sighed in pleasure as he deepened the kiss. Rose didn’t think she would ever tire of the tingling and slightly dizzying sensation that always swept through her when her Doctor kissed her.

Several moments later they parted to breathe and the Doctor reluctantly stepped away, but took her hand within his and linked their fingers.

“Come on. Let the adventure begin!” he said, his voice gruff from their passionate kiss, but his smile was huge as he exclaimed, “Allons-y!”

The rest of the day was spent visiting the Alaskan History Museum and the House Art Gallery. Rose enjoyed hearing the Doctor’s lectures on the artifacts, the native people and their culture, the history of Fairbanks and of Alaska itself—and several other rambling commentaries he got off on.

Twice Rose had to fight back a smile as she stopped the Doctor from correcting a tour guide on certain points of history, quietly reminding him that they were in an alternate universe and that it probably happened differently here than in the main universe.

The warmth of the buildings was a welcome relief from the bitter February temperatures outside. She took advantage of every opportunity to hold the Doctor’s hand and loved the few times he draped his arm over her shoulders. 

After they enjoyed their dinner reservations, they sat together cuddled in front of the fire enjoying a cuppa. Rose had made certain to pack tea for this trip, since she knew this was one comfort she didn’t want to be without for a week and a half. She and the Doctor watched the fire dance across the wood in the stone fireplace, enjoying its warmth and each other’s company.

It wasn’t long before Rose felt herself start to drift between reality and a dream world; the combination of leaving all the worries of her job behind, the long zeppelin ride, the busyness of the day exploring, was all working together to lull her to sleep. The comforting and relaxing sound of the Doctor’s heartbeat was also helping sleep’s grip on her.

She thought she was dreaming when she felt the Doctor lifting her into his arms and carrying her, but when she felt the cool, velvety softness of the sheets, she realized she must have dozed off and he had carried her to bed.

She murmured a sleepy thank you to him and hummed in pleasure when she felt him spoon against her, and press a kiss to her neck as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She slipped into a peaceful sleep soon after, dreaming of hearing the Doctor tell her he loved her and calling her his lovely Golden Rose.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

For the rest of their week and a half long vacation, their days were filled with sightseeing and their evenings were spent relaxing together in the comfort of each other’s arms in front of the fireplace. Not wanting to waste time with guided tours and buses, the Doctor rented a car to take them to the destinations he had planned.

He took Rose to the Wedgewood Wildlife Sanctuary and they had a grand time walking around the reserve, marveling at the beauty of the land and animals in their natural habitat. Rose was amazed by the number of bird species they saw at the Migratory Waterfowl Refuge. (She was a only slightly surprised when he pointed out a couple of species which were actually native to the Pestrilia and Mecacarro Galaxies, having found the atmosphere of Earth more conducive to their breeding and hatching needs.)

They went to the Reindeer Ranch and Rose doubled over laughing when one of the bulls got offended by something the Doctor said—of course, this was after he had boasted about being able to speak a multitude of languages, one of them being reindeer. It wasn’t long before they realized they would have to make a run for it or risk being gored by giant antlers or trampled by hooves. Rose was unsurprised, but happy nonetheless, that even on holiday they wound up hand-in-hand, running for their lives.

They both enjoyed the thrill of being pulled by a team of Alaskan huskies and also enjoyed racing each other down a ski slope. One of Rose’s favorite times was enjoying a long soak in the hot springs, but even more so when the Doctor joined her and massaged her back and shoulders.

When Valentine’s Day was only a day away, the Doctor told Rose to dress warmly and they took a drove for a good clip into an unpopulated mountainous area. Upon arriving at the Doctor’s secret location, he collected a picnic basket full of food and a couple of thick blankets from the boot.

“I’ve purposefully saved the best part of the vacation for last,” he said mysteriously as he walked with her to a clearing that was surrounded by tall mountains. He told her that for his surprise to work, it was best if they were well away from light pollution.

The Doctor and Rose spread out their blanket just as the sun dipped below the horizon. They sat close together as they ate a spread of various meats, cheeses, crackers, fruit, and their favorite red wine.

After packing up their meal, they lie on their backs and draped the other blanket over themselves. With the sun gone the temperature had dropped, so Rose snuggled close to her Doctor for extra warmth as they gazed at the night sky.

She realized how right the Doctor had been about light pollution, since the sky was filled to bursting with stars. There were so many, she had trouble finding a darkened space where there weren’t any.

The Doctor pointed to several places he wanted to take Rose as soon as the TARDIS was fully grown. Some of the destinations were places they had been to in the main universe, but others were places he had wanted to take her and that he planned to do so in the near future.

Rose was slightly startled a few minutes later when she suddenly saw a streak of green shoot across the sky. They both watched in silent awe as one color after another danced across the starlit sky. She had seen the Northern lights a couple of times in her life, but as the Doctor had mentioned earlier, lights of the city dulled the experience of it.

She loved when the Doctor rambles on with lectures about how things work and loves to listen to his voice, so she quietly asks him about the Aurora Borealis. He obliges and tells her about the differences between the northern and southern Borealis’, how the gases in the atmosphere trigger the process. He then tells her about other planets with similar natural phenomenas, while some don’t have the proper atmosphere, but enjoy the Aurora Borealis so much that they simulate their own light shows.

Listening to her Doctor talk while lying beneath the vast expanse of the sky, while brilliant neon red, green, purple, and yellow lights blazed across the sky, Rose knew that this was an experience she would never forget.

She looked over at the Doctor and found him studying her face in the shifting light, his face declaring his adoration and love for his pink and yellow human, his Golden Rose. Just when she was about to lean forward and kiss him, he suddenly lept to his feet in a gracefully swift move, and held a hand out for her.

“Come on,” he said softly, holding out his hand to her, “dance with me. It’s not every day you get to do so beneath the light of the Aurora Borealis.” She smiled at him and was unable to refuse such a charming and romantic gesture.

Though there was no music, they moved together in a slow waltz as the Doctor serenaded her with “Love Me Tender,” “Can’t Help Falling In Love With You,” and other romantic Elvis Presley songs. Rose could feel herself falling even more in love with her Doctor with every passing moment.

As their waltz slowed to a gentle swaying rhythm, she laid her head down on his chest and felt his voice vibrate through her as he held her close and sang to her.

Later when they stopped moving, pausing to look up at the sky, they saw that the colors were still dancing across the stars.

“Midnight,” the Doctor murmured suddenly, causing her to look at him questioningly. He looked down at her and said, “It’s midnight, meaning it’s now officially Valentine’s Day.”

He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Rose Tyler.” She shivered as he said her name, the way he seemed to caress it as it left his mouth.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my Doctor,” she whispered back to him, tilting her head up to accept his kiss. 

In that moment, she was happier than she had ever been in her life. She put all the happiness and love she felt for him into their kiss.

Rose Tyler knew that she would never forget this experience with her Doctor and that it would be a memory that she would treasure forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @doctorrosepromtps on Tumblr. Prompt: Valentine’s Day
> 
> Also written for Unseen-Writers’ Theme of the Week: Aurora Borealis on Deviant Art
> 
> Research references for Aurora Borealis and Fairbanks, Alaska:
> 
> thriftynomads.com/best-places-see-northern-lights/
> 
> thriftynomads.com/best-places-see-northern-lights/#The_best_places_to_see_the_Northern_Lights
> 
> and
> 
> tripadvisor.com/Attractions-g60826-Activities-Fairbanks_Alaska.html


End file.
